Binding of two members of a binding couple, e.g. a virus to its receptor on a cell membrane, is a complex interaction which may involve inter alia, a conformational change in the receptor and likely also in the viral receptor-binding protein. The study or such conformational changes may have various important therapeutic implications.
A virus-receptor interaction which has been studied extensively in recent years is that of the HIV (Human Immunodeficiency Virus) to the CD4 protein which is expressed by and present on membranes of T lymphocytes, some macrophages and likely also on several other kinds of cells. An HIV protein, gp120, which has a binding affinity to the CD4 receptor was discovered, and the receptor recognition sites in this protein have been at least partially identified. Seeing that the binding between the HIV virus or its gp120 protein to the CD4 receptor and the occurrences following such interaction are critical phases in the infection process, it is believed that agents which will interfere with these infection stages will likely be useful as drugs in treating AIDS and particularly in inhibiting the progress of the HIV infection. It has been proposed to use antibodies which recognize either the CD4 receptor, the gp120 protein or the complex which is formed following binding, as it was believed that such antibodies may form useful agents in inhibiting the infection process. Monoclonal antibodies (mAbs) useful for this purpose have been proposed, amongst others, by Celada et al. 1990 (J. Exp. Med., 172, 1143-1150), Celada 1992 (WO 92/05799) and Healey et aL. 1990 (J. Exp. Med., 172, 1223-1242). These references disclosed antibodies directed against CD4 which were shown to prevent syncytium formation without interfering with the gp120/CD4 complex formation. However, all the antibodies described to date were not found to be useful in treatment since they either bind well to CD4 receptors and thus may interfere with the normal function of non-infected CD4 bearing cells or, where the antibodies were directed to an epitope in the virus and specifically in the gp120 protein, they were as a rule found to be strain and even isolate-specific.